In Whatever Time We Have
by ChouzuTao
Summary: This was a oneshot I wrote in a spur of the moment thing for a NaruSaku contest. The theme iswas classic couples. Romeo&Juliet Beauty&theBeast Wesley&Buttercup really any you could think of. NARUSAKU. Please enjoy.


SORRY SORRY TO THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER, JUST FIXING SOME THINGS, aheh, as some maybe able to tell, I usually do this several times.

This was written for a classic couples contest, classic couples as in Romeo & Juliet, or Beauty and the Beast, Wesley and Buttercup, etc… while writing something else I had writers block, decided to write down some blurbs and came up with parts of this, which I decided to turn into a contest piece.  Hope you enjoy this one-shot

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IN WHATEVER TIME WE HAVE**

By ChouzuTao

The Princess ventured to where the roots grew above the bushes and the brush was thick, deep within the garden her fiancé, the king of Konolot, gave as a present to her a long time ago. Hooded in a dark red robe, as requested, the hood covered her wool-like pink hair, which was up. She made her way through the soft rain of petals and leaves, as the cover of night was on her.

"My lady." Came a low raspy voice from a brush by her.

"Sir Lancelot?" She started. "Sir Knight are you here? I have come as you have requested."

"Please come this way, my lady." He asked of her.

She followed the direction of where the sound came from, trying to make out his figure. Squinting her eyes, but she could not decipher between the yellow flowers and what might be his golden hair.

"Where are you?" She asked. "Have you brought me out here to play games? A princess has not such time for-"

Out came an arm from the bushes in front of her.

"Ah!"

"Ssssh." Said the voice.

"What is this?"

"A hand." He replied smartly.

"I can see that." She answered feigning annoyance. "But, it's not right for a servant to hold the hand of his ladyship."

"No one will see us."

"You are aware of the laws of this land?" She protested looking away.

"Do you trust me, my lady?"

"Of course I do." She replied. "You are my king's most trusted knight."

"And you are my Princess." He replied. "Whom I have promised to protect from all harm, including that of dishonor. Unless… my lady thinks I have failed in doing so."

"No…You have been true to your word." It was not so much that she was worried about her honor, as it was that when she was around him her heart was in a frenzy, flittering like butterflies. She could not take his hand without the possibility of fainting. These thoughts weighed heavily on her guilty conscience, as this was her future husband's best friend, and most loyal knight. They were not in a relationship, but he was the noblest man she ever knew, always at her side, protecting her from all. What was once an annoying shadow was now the greatest joy in her day.

"Then you have nothing to fear, please, come this way, my lady."

She placed her hand on his. She became flush as he cupped it gently. The warmth in his grip caused her to tremble a little as he guided her through the bush into a part of the garden she had never seen. Around them were cherry blossoms, young and old ones, raining pink and white as their leaves twirled in the air. In the middle lay a small little pond, freshwater, glistening in the moonlight. The grass laid softly at their feet was as green as the freshest forest. There were small patches of lilies, roses, and tulips, newly grown. The very reflection of the moon made everything glow silver and blue, and there in front of her stood the blonde knight, Sir Naruto Lancelot fashioned in his royal knight garb.

"Welcome to my garden." He smiled. There was a sadness in his voice, and his smile was empty, more a service than of joy. She noted this.

"So this is what you've done with the plot of land I gave you?" she said trying to come across unimpressed. She unhooded and took off her robe, to reveal a pink nightgown.

"Yes, your highness." He bowed. His eyes were haunted by some ghost, lost in deep thought. "Mind your steps by the pond, my princess, though the it not be wide there are parts that are deep."

"I have told you before you need not dispense such formalities with me." She replies. "I do not consider myself above you."

"But I do consider you above me." He said, seriously, his eyes reflecting her image. "You are my future queen."

She looked away, trying to protect her weakness.

"You have done quite well." She said smiling and looking around. "For a servant." She said jokingly, trying to return him to his usual humors.

"You are too kind." Naruto bowed smiling honestly, back with the same attitude, it had worked.

"Yes, I know." She said boastfully, sitting down by the pond.

"But too short on humility." He poked fun with her, sitting down by her side.

Her mouth hung open in disbelief as she turned and looked to him, he smiled slyly. She had a good mind to wrap him in the side, but that would give him what he wanted. She did not want to give him the pleasure.

"You know I am a princess?"

"Oh come now, we need not dispense with such 'formalities'." he said grinning slightly, being a smart-alec now.

"I could have you executed, you know?" She said jokingly.

"Well if you did, who would come to save you every time you get in trouble?" He stated playfully. "Believe me, you are quite a handful."

"I can see to things, on my own."

"Yes, you are very able by yourself." He said honestly, looking down.

"Your voice. There is sorrow…" She noted worriedly.

_Perhaps he feels that he is no longer needed…_ She thought sadly. He had tried to protect her from the evil wizard Orochimaru Lefaye, only to be enchanted into a beast. _But he had no recollection of that. Perhaps he wishes to be by 'his' side again…._

"Do you wish you were not here protecting me?" She asked her lips quivering from sadness.

Lancelot looked deep into her eyes, and there again she saw her reflection, and deep in her emerald eyes he saw his own, he smiled sadly then turned and looked at the ground.

"No, I do not wish that." He stated. "For my king's will is mine own."

He had made a silent promise to the king, when he and his lordship left on a quest for the holy grail, that he would protect her. He kept his eyes away from her now, fearing they might show too much of what his soul was screaming.

She knew he was trying to hide something. But she did not know what. To this point, he had been very open with her. What she would ask, he would give answer, with no hints of deception or ill will.

"So then it is your king's will to protect me? And not your own?"

"Yes." He answered coldly. He knew he could not sit next to her anymore for fear of being found out, but what his body compelled him to do, his heart would not let him.

"So then you regret being here with me?" She looked at him, her eyes, and the side of her face, illuminated by the light of the moon. The coldness in his voice reaching into her very soul, she began to quiver.

He sensed the trembling in her voice came from sadness, he knew she wanted some semblance of truth from him, truth which he had to hide, but he could not lie to her this time, not when she was so near, only a breath's distance.

"No… I do not." He looked at her eyes again. "Not one moment."

He did not have to say more. She could tell by the want in his eyes, what the truth was, a truth she was not prepared for, but took only a moment to realize she felt the same way. And in the stillness of the dark, amidst the cooing of the wind through the trees, and the tender rustle of the leaves on the ground, their hearts found each other. She blushed, closing her eyes and leaning towards him. His eyes widened as she neared.

_I musn't allow myself to weaken._ He spoke to himself.

"Tomorrow, I will set out on the quest for the holy grail." He interrupted her, getting up and putting as much distance between them as possible. He walked to the other side of the pond. "That is why I asked you here. To say thank you for being my friend, and farewell."

"What?" She replied confused.

_Friend?_

"Tomorrow, my lady, I ride out to the aid of our king, your future husband." He did not turn around; he only kept looking at the moon, praying to it for strength that he needed to do what he felt was right.

A cloud cast over the moon as her heart sunk. Not only was she frustrated by what had just occurred, but confused, and now sorrow crept it's way into her bossom like a cold frost on the morning grass. The words 'king' and 'husband' fell on deaf ears as her heart was no longer his, and at this moment, she knew it, just as she could feel how fiercely her heart beat now, she knew her heart belonged to this man in front of her, who stood with her through every possible danger.

"Why?" She asked gently, hiding her pain, as tears fogged her lower vision. She wanted to run to him, to hold him tightly and never ever let go. She wanted to bury herself deep in his warmth, burrow herself and hide away from the world, become part of him so that when he left, she would be with him, but such actions were unbecoming of a future queen, one who had to always keep her people in mind. All she could manage to do was stifle the sadness in every breath that rolled off her tongue now. "Who will protect me?"

"Sir Sai Galahan will protect you in my stead." His hands clutched tightly. His voice started to break as his heart fluttered for breath, but he quickly sighed, trying to release his pain.

"But he cannot protect me as you can." This was not what she wanted to say but she searched for any reasoning for him to stay with her.

"I cannot protect you, your highness!" He did not yell, but the sternness in his voice silenced her. "I have not enough strength."

"But you have protected me and this kingdom from so many dangers" She pleaded. "You mustn't leave, there are so many here who need your strength, your guidance. Don't you see that this kingdom will fall without you?"

"This kingdom will fall if I do not go." He calmed again.

_Cursed heart, be still now!_ He demanded of his heart, but his will over it was lost long ago, when he felt her touch, her soft heart, only he saw underneath the brash exterior of one who held the burden of the entire kingdom. And ever since has it only called out to him more and more, every day a new chord, as on a guitar, panging a new sensation of joy matching perfectly the pitch his own heart had longed for. "There is a pressing matter I have to attend to my lady. An enemy to your king grows stronger every day."

"Who is he? We shall ride out with your brigade and-" She started.

"It is not a he, but it." He said bitterly. "I can feel it. And if I do not do something about it, this enemy will consume me and you, and everything our king holds dear."

"I see, so there is nothing I can say that will change your mind, even though I am the queen and my will is his will?"

_Do you not hear my heart?_ The princess hoped silently that her thoughts would reach his. _His will matters not, only mine, that implores you stay._

"It is because of his will that I take my leave." He said turning to her. "Thank you for your time, my lady. I shall say fare thee well and good morrow, I do not think we shall see each other before my departure." He started to leave but paused--hesitated. His resolve to leave, almost shattered to pieces, as his heart had while his speaking of duty to his king.

_If I turn around now, it shall all be at an end._ His entire body shook as he could feel the last bit of strength in his body begin to wane. He breathed in heavily, relaxing his body as much as he could.

"I wish you your dreams, my princess." With that he began his walk, a journey, that began with the farthest distance, that between his heart and his body, his love for her, and his duty to his king.

"Does this mean your charge to protect me has ended?" She folded her arms now. The world, which was so bright in this fantastical garden laced with silver hues and golden blues, was but a dark cold cave, without the godsend of his eyes, and his arms, and his laugh.

"Yes." He replied quickly not stopping, and walked through the bushes separating them.

She looked down. She was in tears. It seemed like there was nothing she could say that could convince him to stay. Her eyes gazed around trying to find some thought some possibility that he would stay. Her tears fell silently upon the pond, she looked up, and smiled.

On the other side of the bush he continued to walk, staring blankly into the darkness, and though his body moved away from her, his soul left him long ago for where it wanted to stay.

"AH!" The princess' voice pierced the night.

His heart stopped as he realized what happened. He ran through the bush, cutting his right cheek. There was no sign of her, only the ripples across the pond from where she must have fallen in, without a second's hesitation he ran and dived into the pool. For seconds there was no motion other than the ripples that undulated back and forth across the pond's surface from his splash. Because of the cloud overhead there was no moonlight to light the depths of the pond. He swam around as fast as he could, desperately feeling around for a sign of her. He swam around faster now, but his heightened pace made him lose more breath, and against his will, his body surfaced.

"Guinievere!" He yelled as he surfaced again to a pair of legs standing in front of him, he looked up and saw two green eyes looking down on him warmly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to protect me anymore." She smiled.

_He came back for me. _Against her conditioning to be poised, she could not help but cry a tear of happiness. Her heart released a wail of joy.

"You!" He said half angry, half relieved. She had tricked him, but he was glad to see her none-the-less, he had missed her as if a few simple steps away from her were a thousand years.

"You're all wet. Here, sir Knight." She extended her hand to him. "Guess I'll have to protect you from a cold."

"You're trouble indeed." He remarked as he reached for her hand.

She laughed as she smiled. A devilish smile fell across his face as he moved past her hand and grabbed onto her arm.

"No! You-!" She protested as he pulled her into the pond.

As she broke the surface her eyes focused on the blonde knight smiling at her, not with his lips but with his eyes. They hugged her warmly, and she could feel herself float on air, like a feather swaying on the wind, in a warm stream.

"Guess we'll have to protect each other from colds."

The clouds eclipsing their light source moved on, as the silver rays of the moon fell on the two.

"How dare you? I'm a princess." She said half angry but really giggling on the inside.

"I would apologize my lady, but really I believe you deserve more." He said as he splashed her.

"Ah!" She screamed. "Is that so?" She said as she splashed him back.

"It is so." He replied with his own splash.

They splashed at each other wildly, and soon she was winning. He moved to hold her arms.

"No! No!" She protested falsely. They both laughed loudly as he finally got to her and held her in place wrapping his arm over hers and pressing them down on her hips. He looked over her shoulder at her laughing happily in the night, and his laughter stopped, replaced by a fond smile. The coldness of the water had no effect on them, only to make the warmth of each other's body more heavenly.

He thought to himself about how he had never in his life been so happy as when he was with her. All his life had been nothing but battles and war, how could he leave her? She was the best thing about him.

Sakura noticed she was laughing alone and looked over her shoulder and once again saw herself in his eyes, which now glowed brilliantly in the rays of the moon. They breathed heavily as their hearts raced wildly. His heart pulsed quickly, but gently on her back lulling her calmly. The water made her hair heavy, falling down in front of her eyes. With his hand he removed it gently tucking it behind her ears, nothing would come between him and her eyes anymore. As he moved his hand back under the water, her hands reached up and held his hand fast against her face, she closed her eyes and she felt his fingertips upon her cheek. She was happy, he wasn't running away like he was before.

"I'm so happy." She said in a gentle voice.

" No one is as happy as I." Lancelot replied. He took her right hand in his under water and moved it towards his body.

"What is this?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Take my sword."

"It is but too soon for that, is it not?" She leaned back looking at him jokingly.

"No, my jester-princess." He protested, grinning. "Not that. Take my sword, the Fuuton Shuriken Rasengan."

She did as he said and pulled it out of its sheath and held it above the water. He grabbed the handle and gently placed the hilt on her hand. The water around them started to gently sway back and forth, rippling.

**PPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWW**

In the middle of her palm she could feel a ball of wind building, and air from around them wisped through her fingers into her palm, slowly circling in her hand. She turned to him and smiled like a child would at seeing firecrackers for the first time. He smiled back.

"Now before it builds up too much put both your hands on the handle, and hold on tight."

She did as he said as he placed his hands over hers the sword glowed blue. She was tickled pink as his arms were wrapped around her, and she could feel his warm breath tickling down her neck. With a gentle motion they put the sword under the water.

**WWWWWTTTSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

A giant splash occurred in a straight line where the sword had submerged. The water sparkled in the air as little diamonds cast by the moon's rays. A small rainbow appeared in front of them as the higher water vapors caused a halo around the moon. Sakura smiled and caught as many drops of water as possible. As Naruto sheathed his sword, the water calmed, and her hands reached for his arms wrapping them around her again. They stood quiet in the water, he held her above the surface. They basked in each other's warmth. His chest pressed against her back. She was safe in his arms, and that's where she wanted to stay forever. Free.

"I was so scared before." She started.

"Scared of what? You weren't really drowning." He joked.

"No, not that." She said, looked at him intently. His demeanor changed, he could feel she was being serious. "I was afraid you wouldn't come for me."

"Come for you?" He asked in slight disbelief, as he reached and held her chin with his left hand and turned it towards him moving his head a little over her left shoulder. "I'd die for you."

She smiled, and a small laugh came out, not of humor, but of happiness. She started to cry, to which he laughed at how dear she was. He leaned down towards her as she closed her eyes waiting, yearning for the moment long in the coming, as their lips touched. A warm wave washed over them. They continued to kiss as her left hand reached up caressing his cheek. He held her tightly wrapping his arms completely around her waist. And in the starlight of the night, on the shining outline of the pond, the silhouette of two lovers became one.

Moments later, laid in the grass, the two lovers faced each other, her hands in his. They were covered in her robe.

"Does this mean, sir knight, that you are no longer leaving me?" She asked jokingly, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Silly girl. How could I ever leave you now?" He laughed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She asked again continuing the little game.

"I could never leave you, I love you." He said serious again. "And if you will have me, I will stay by you forever." He squeezed her hands.

"I will have you now, and for all my lifetimes." She touched the wound on his face, and a little glow crossed from her fingers to the wound, sealing it. His eyes widened questioningly.

"I have learned some magical crafts as well." She answered.

"How amazing you are, my princess." He smiled kissing her fingers. She smiled burying herself in his chest. He placed his chin on her head, sighed, and wondered at how wonderful she was as she breathed him in and wondered how lucky she was. And amidst the short silence the inevitable question arose.

"What about the him?" She asked.

"We will deal with King Uchiha when he returns."

"If he returns." She adds. "But do you not fear his wraith?"

"I care not what wild storms the wind brings, as long as I'm with you, I will protect you for always, in whatever time we have, my love."

_In whatever time we have… Please, let it be forever._ She pleaded happily, as she stayed in his arms, until they both fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
